1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board assembly structure thereof, to assemble circuit board to an object quickly, in particular to a circuit board assembly structure can assemble plural number of circuit boards electrically quickly that helps modular production thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore light-emitting diode (LED) is a solid state product, differs from the traditional fluorescent and incandescent lamps, therefore LED lamps will not damage by gas leakage or broken vacuum tube, with the better resistance nature of vibration, swing and wear characters, the usage life of LED lamps is effectively longer.
The product application value of LED increases dramatically, and application areas continue to be developed, in the lighting market, flashlights, searchlight, camping lights, camera flashlights, medical instrument lights, and even outdoor lighting, LED products quickly penetrate into traditional fluorescent and incandescent market.
Therefore, industry general uses modular LED as light source. Most of the modular LED is to have LED's arranged in straight, array or ring shape in a circuit board or metal substrate, and then have the circuit board installed on the lamp main body.
Furthermore some modular LED circuit boards draw varying amount of small boards in advance, and have different amount of LED's on the small boards, by retaining number of small boards on the circuit boards to adjust the number of LED's to achieve different lighting wattages.
Similar circuit boards with adjustment function by retained small boards, but during assembly, changing of the number of small boards might increase assembly and repair cost, even have to change stable apparatus or bracket in different shapes, that not only increases development cost of related fixtures but also increases the production difficulty of modules, that is not easy to lower production, assembly cost.